The Rebel
by katara12171
Summary: Sam Manson is a goth who wants to escape her life especially Danny Fenton. But whenever Danny starts to get in her way, will she stand for it or will she just fall for him? DS mild language
1. Chapter 1

The Rebel

The Rebel

Sam Manson is a goth who wants to escape her life especially Danny Fenton. But whenever Danny starts to get in her way, will she stand for it or will she just fall for him?

DS

Sam woke up from her good dream, where she was in a place where she would be accepted for who she was. Sam was a type of girl that would never fit in. She was a person who fights for what she would believe in and never gave up. The only problem with that is the only time that she would noticed is when she fought, and sometimes when Tucker would talk to her and be called a goth freak by Paulina. She did not care, she planned after this year of high school, she would run away to the one place that she would find hope, New York. The only place where she would find friends and fit seamlessly. She got into a dark gray-purple shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. She brushed her hair, and pulled it back into a ponytail. Then she grabs her bag and walked outside to school. Her mind raced through the dream, the dream was the only thing that got her out into the school. Before she knew it, she was at the school. Casper High, the place that she thought was the worst place to be. She found a way to her locker and got out her books and binder. She put the other stuff in her locker, then the bell rang and she raced to Mr. Lancer's room.

_Dang it, the only seat left in class and next Danny The Jerk_, she thought. Sam and Danny never got a long. They hated each other.

She went to the seat and simply gave Danny the I-hate-you-and-never-want-to-see-your-face look. He simply responded by saying,

"What's the matter? Sammy, do I scare you?"

"You are such a jerk."

"Yeah, right, they say the only reason that a girl fights with you is because she loves you, do you love me Sammy, it's ok you tell the truth."

"Don't you get it, I hate you and you could woo and flirt with me like all the other girls and try to take me out all you try and I will never feel one motion or thought that I might like."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think? Captain Jerk"

"I accept that challenge."

With that the teacher came in.

**This is my first DP fic and tell me what I need to do and tell me what you like about it so far. **

**I wil need at least 10 reviews for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I have a lot of school and I will try to update. **

**I own nothing, (sighs) Now on with the story.**

* * *

Mr. Lancer sat down at his desk, and started to take attendance.

The rest of the class was the same as always.

**Brinng!** went the bell.

Sam got her stuff together. She was almost out of the classroom, when Danny the Jerk stopped her in front of the door.

"Could you move?"

"Only if you agree to go out on a date with me tonight."

"Like I said, I will go, but no matter what you do, I will never like love you. Now if you will excuse me I need to go to my next class."

"Ok, _princess_." He said as let her go. This caused her to turn around and growl at him.

"Awww, _**my**_ wittle Sammy has a growl, that is so cute." He said to annoy her.

"Ok Captain Jerk-Jock, number one- My name is not princess. Number two is that I am no one's. I am my own person!"

"Whatever, but to me you will always be my Sammy."

"You just never give up do until you get what you want, do you?"

"Not really, but if it is a challenge, then yeah and that is exactly what you asked for."

_He was right for once in his stupid jock life, he was right I can't believe it._ She thought.

She gasped and ran to her locker. She grab her stuff and rush over to Tucker's locker.

"Tucker, I think that The Jerk could be right for once in his life, I need your help."

"Whoa, Sam calm down, do you mean what happened in English? Right about what?"

"Yes, well I told the jerk in English that he could flirt with me, and take me out. I would not feel one emotion besides the way I feel about him now, and he made agree to go on a date with him and then he said that it was a challenge that I asked and a challenge that I will get."

"Well, the only way that I can think of is to go on the date and hope for the best."

Sam thought to herself, _Maybe he is right, what do I do, I know ask Jazz for some advice and maybe my online friends. _Jazz was the only girl that understood Sam out of Amity. Sam had online penpals in New York and the penpals became into friends who Sam could trust. The online friends had meetings, which was today, Friday.

She looked in the hallway for any sign of Jazz and she found the red head. She ran up to her and told about what had happened.

'So, what should I do?"

"I think that the rest of the group should hear this." Jazz was also part of the online friends club.

"Ok, but we need to hurry, because the date is tonight."

"Ok."

The rest of the school day was filled with worry and trying to rush home for Sam. She only had Danny for one period a day and that sometimes was too much.

**Briinng **came the final school bell.

_Yes._ Sam thought.

She went to her locker to find Danny waiting for her.

"What do you want?"

"Just the time to pick you up."

"I don't know, and don't care."

"Fine 7:30."

"Fine, see if I care." Sam said as she slammed the locker door and left the building.

**Man, this is so great I am so good. I am sooo going to win that bet.** Danny thought as she left.

Sam ran home and went to her room. She got out her computer and, then turned to the club's link and waited for about five min. for the rest of the group to join her. She explained the whole problem to the group.

**Gothica: So, what should I do?**

**DarkAmber: Act like you want to do this date.**

**DarkandBroken: Get in your fave best clothes and pretend when he is there to enjoy this, that will throw him off track and just when least excepts it, tell him that you still hate him.**

**DarkAmber: Yeah, or tell him that you are running away to us here New York.**

**DarkandBroken: Yeah, your room is ready anyway.**

**DoctorDarkJ: That will hurt him, and I will miss you Sam.**

**Gothica: I know g2g get ready, see ya.**

**Gothica has signed off.**

Sam picked out a short black dress with short sleeves and some black boots. She looked at the time, 6:50.

She put on black mascara and purple lipstick.

She let her hair down. She looked at the time again, 7:25.

Sam ran out of the house. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Act like you want this date to happen and act like, you like him and act like are looking forward to this._ She thought.

"Wow, you look nicer than I was looking forward to." Sam heard a voice from behind say, she turned around to see Danny in a black T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Well, don't get used to it. So, where are we going?"

"A movie and a walk in the park." _**Wow, Sam looks like a real person would on a date and I hate to say this, but she looks hot-wait did I just call Sam hot?**_ Danny thought.

"Ok, but what movie are we going to see?"

"A horror film" _Horror? Since when did Danny has been into horror._ Sam asked herself.

"Is it the movie, _House of Wax_?"

"Yeah, but it's the only movie there at the theater, anyway."

"Since when have you been into the whole horror-goth act?"

"What act, this is the real me-_Sam" Sam? Wait, what no Sammy? Wait a minute this is the real me? Now I know that this is an act. _

"Are you ok, Danny?"

"Yeah, let's just go to the movie."

"Can we not watch the movie, I don't feel up to a movie, can we go to the Skulk and Lurk bookstore and then a walk in the park?" Sam said with a fallen face.

"Sure, are you feeling sick from being around me or something?" _OMG did him just make a joke?_

Sam's face looked at Danny's joking face and saw a different Danny.

"No, I just guess that my body is trying to get me to argue with you, I guess." _**Did the monotone voice make a joke? About herself?**_

**At Skulk and Lurk **

Sam led Danny into an aisle where she got some of her favorite books.

"So Sam what kind of books do you like?"

Sam stopped searching for the book she was looking for to answer him.

"I like Horror, Fiction that is dark, Goth and dark poetry, and other dark novels and you?"

"Horror, fiction, and novels."

The hating enemies asked and answered each of their questions as they searched the aisle looking for a book. Then they each found the book that they were looking for- Edgar Allan Poe's Works: The Raven. They stopped when they touched each others hand.

Sam simply raised an eyebrow and Danny blushed as she asked, "You like Poe?"

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone ok?"_ I don't believe this. _

"Wow" Sam said as Danny grabbed the book.

"You know what I'll buy this book for you, as a gift ok?"

"Ok, and thanks." _As a gift, and is just me or is he being nice and sweet. _

"Sam, I'll go by the book, then we can go to the park."

"Ok."

**As Danny was in line.**

_**Man, I think that I might actually like her not get her to like me. Ok Fenton, you know that you can't even like, so why are you now? **_

Danny kept on asking himself the same question as he bought the book and returned to where Sam was.

"Ok, I got you the book, ready to leave?" Danny asked Sam.

Sam snapped out of the trance of reading and answered, "Yes I am."

**At the park. **

Sam kept on reading her book by the moonlight. Danny wanted to read also.

"Is the poem any good?" Danny asked Sam.

Sam looked up and answered, "I am reading the Raven, it is very good."

Danny remembered the Raven, he knew that it was a great poem.

"Ahh, I know the Raven, it is very good." He said as Sam was reading.

"Wow" Sam said after finishing the poem.

Danny had a confused look on his face, so he asked "Wow, what?"

She answered, "Wow, as in I never knew a guy who knew so many of Poe's poems."

"I didn't know that it was such a big deal." He said.

"It isn't, but I never thought that a popular guy would like a depressing poet." She said. They leaned in and it was like something was pulling the two together. Then they kissed, it was long and deep. Sam felt like she was enjoying it and she hated herself for that. Danny didn't know what to think, he felt like he was in heaven. They broke apart. They stared in shock, not knowing what to do Sam finally stood up and said "Wow, I have to go, thanks for the book and the date, but I have to go. I'll see you at school." Sam left Danny still in shock from the kiss, he shook his head and grabbed Sam's arm and started to say.

"Sam, I"—was cut off by Sam breaking out of his grip. She left him still in shock.

After she left, he looked at his watch --_9:30 PM _

He headed home.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Danny's plan

Sam kept running home and she always looked back behind her, to make sure that she wasn't followed

**Author's note: Sorry guys for not updating sooner, but the computer was acting wonky due to a virus. I just finished this chapter. Oh yeah I heard that DP is coming back in August as a movie. **

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, I own nothing. **

Sam kept running home and she always looked back behind her, to make sure that she wasn't followed. She went through the back door and ran to her room. She let down her hair. It went down to her waist. She changed into a dark purple spaghetti strap top and black pants. Then she went over to her computer and logged on to her IM account to see that Jazz had IM her.

**DoctorDarkJ: Sam r u ok? Danny just came back from the date and when I asked him how it went he said that Sam had ran away.**

**Gothica: I rather not talk about it, could you come over and spend the night? I really need to talk to somebody.**

**DoctorDarkJ: Sure, I be over at your house in about ten minutes. **

**DoctorDarkJ has signed off. **

Sam signed off and sighed._ What the hell is wrong with me? All I can think about is Danny, and that kiss. I actually liked it. Oh my god. _ Sam thought, for she hated not only Danny for giving her the kiss but she also hated herself for falling for the person that she hates the most. So she then logged into Doomed and beat FiaerTuck.

Jazz got her stuff together and started to head out the door. She bumped into her brother, Danny. She looked up and saw him, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jazz where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Just to a friend's house, to study and help her with some notes." Jazz smiled hoping that he would buy it. Jazz was never good at lying and even she knew it.

"Ok, I'll cover for you, and can you also tell Sam that I feel the same way." Danny chuckled.

"Thanks, but I wont tell Sam that you said that." Jazz rushed down the stairs and headed to Sam's house.

With Danny

_**I better follow Jazz to make sure that she's ok.**_ Danny thought and changed into Danny Phantom. He flew through the roof and saw his sister run up the hill toward a white mansion. He flew toward the mansion wondering what his sister was doing there and saw Sam answer the door, then it all clicked. Sam lived in the white mansion, but before he realized it, he could only think about the way that Sam looked with her hair down, she looked like an entire different person. Jazz was into the house.

_**Man, I wish that I could see more of them talking, so that way at least I could- Wait a minute, I have ghost powers duh! **_Danny thought and went into the house. He found Sam leading Jazz into a room.

_**Could this be my little Sam's room? **_He followed behind Jazz and looked around the room. It had one wall black, while the rest was dark purple. Her bed was black and she had several bookcases full of horror films, books, and poetry. He saw a state of the art laptop that looked like it hadn't even been sold in stores yet. So he went up the computer to see that Sam had been playing Doomed.

_**Ok, Sam plays Doomed. Big deal it's not like she's Chaos, but let's just check anyway. Username, here it is! She's Chaos? She's been beating me and Tucker at Doomed all these years. **_ Danny thought and then moved to a corner of the room to watch the two girls talk.

"So, then what?" Jazz pondered out loud.

"We kissed and I hated to admit it, but I actually enjoyed it." Sam looked down. Danny wanted to say to say "Sam I feel the same way", but that would tell Jazz that he was spying on them so he kept quiet.

"_You _enjoyed being **kissed** by _Danny._ _You _**hate** _him_." Jazz chuckled.

"I know, but he actually seemed human. It was like he was putting an act on, but it also seemed like he wasn't." Sam sighed.

_**That's because I was or I wasn't. Why do I feel like I've know her more than before, now? **_

"I know Danny, and that does seem like him. But it also seems like him to pretend to have things in common with girls." Jazz acknowledged.

_**Hey, Jazz is right. The only difference is that with Sam, I am myself. But with the others, I just try to find what they like and try to like the same things too. **_

"Well thanks for coming, I know that Tucker wouldn't come if I asked. Your room is down the hall." Sam led Jazz to a blue painted room and Danny left the house. Danny still invisible, flew over to Tucker's house and turned back human and then knocked on the door. Tucker opened the door, to be a little shocked.

"Danny, what are you doing here past your curfew?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about Sam." Tucker looked around and let Danny inside. Then they went to Tucker's room and locked the door.

"What do you need to know other than the fact that she hates you?" Tucker raised an eyebrow.  
"You probably you know that Sam and I went on a date tonight. Anyway well, we kissed." Danny heisted.

Tucker started laughing so hard, that he was about to fall over, but when he saw Danny's face. It was serious.

"Sorry, dude but that is just impossible that Sam would let you kiss her." Tucker stopped.

"I know, but I seemed to be myself around her. I mean when we were at the bookstore and the park, I was myself. It was so different that I really can't describe the way I felt." Danny admitted.

Then Tucker's computer beeped and Danny raised an eyebrow as he went over to the computer. Tucker was playing Chaos in Doomed and for that fact was losing. Danny saw that he also chatting with a person called Gothica.

"Who's Gothica?" Danny turned to Tucker.

"Well, I don't know if that person wants you to know who they are." Tucker heisted.

"Come on Tucker, if I had to guess it would probably have to be Sam." Danny joked.

"Well don't tell them that I said this, but you guessed right." Tucker stammered and sighed.

Then the computer beeped again and Danny went on the chat, to see that Sam responded.

**Gothica: hey tuck, just got back from the date.**

**FiaerTuck: hey sam, what was it like? If he hurt you at all, I swear that I'll kill him.**

Danny chuckled at this, he knew that Tucker couldn't beat him.

**Gothica: he didn't hurt me at all, relax **

**FiaerTuck: sorry**

**Gothica: yeah so anyway Jazz is here brb**

**Gothica: anyway jazz says hi and that you should come to the festival with us. It'll be fun.**

**Fiaertuck: yeah, well maybe, see ya**

Danny wrote and pressed enter.

"Dude what did you say?" Tucker asked crossed.

"Nothing that you may be going to the festival, with them. And which festival is she talking about?" Danny smirked.

"Well there is this festival that Sam has to go to, so that way she can see her old friends that live in New York. The festival is here in Amity Park, and Sam is going to volunteering there because they are hosting the thing because they are part of this recording company in New York." Tucker sighed after saying that short summary.

"Wow, when is it and can you still sign up to volunteer?" Danny's mind formed a plan.

"I think that it starts like right after prom and they are going to be here for like two weeks. And yes you can, and if you do you can miss school to volunteer there for the two weeks." Tucker answered still confused, but he knew that Danny had a plan.

"Great, where do you sign up?" Danny asked.

Tucker sighed as he went over to the computer and went on a site where you could sign up online.

Danny filled out the forms and questions. When clicked finished, it said that he should print out the information and read carefully. He clicked on the print button and got the papers out. Without even looking at them, he folded them up and put the papers in his pocket and flew out the window toward his house.


	4. Chapter 4: Notes

Author's note: Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I love reading and responding to your reviews.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, BOO! **

**Now own with the story.**

* * *

Danny rushed home and changed back into Danny Fenton right above his bed to have him land on it. He opened the papers to read:

_Name: Danny Fenton_

_Age: 17_

_School: Casper High School_

_Grade:12 (A/N:I don't know what grade seniors are, so just deal with it.)_

_Duties to each day:_

_1.) Help set up the stage_

_2.) Help out with the sound check_

_3.) Then you will help Ms. Samatha Mason in the poetry/art booth until the show starts each night. Then you two will help out backstage._

_4.) When the show ends and people start to leave, you will the hosts go over the next day's show._

_Show this to a parent or guardain and have them sign it. And then turn it in on the first day of your workweek._

Danny, then went to sleep as he chuckled.

As Sam went into the hallway from her night's sleep, she went toward the bathroom and brushed her hair. It was Sunday, and her parnets were away on another vaction and workshop that was supposed to teach them how to know when your daughter is a troubled teen. Even though they had been taking those classes, nothing ever worked. She downstairs to the kitchen and got out a glass and soymilk. She turned on the tv and sat down with a bowl of cereal on a chair.

"In Later news, The Music and poetry Festival will be starting next week and we have each of the volunteer's duties online at our website, in case that you have lost yours or have new things to do. Just go online and click on the Festivals tab and then scroll down to the Music and Poetry festival. Then just click on your name and then click print."

Sam turned off the tv and went upstairs, and went on her computer. She entered the website and found the tab and the festival easily. When she scrolled down to her name, she saw that Jazz had signed up as well, but where her name should be, was under Danny Fenton. Sam panicked and then took a deep breath and clicked on her name. She saw that she and Danny were working the same booth. Sam screamed as she pounded her desk. There had be a way for her to change the activites, but she couldn't call her friends and have them change it. It was too late anyway. No matter want she did, there was no way for her to get out this.

Jazz entered her room and her hair was all messed up, but she was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Even if Jazz was half-asleep, you still tell that she was concerned.

"Sam? What's the matter?" Jazz yawned.

"Jazz, you know the festival right?"

"Yeah, the one that Amber and Ash are hosting at. Why?"

"Well, I think that Danny found a way to volunteer there and he is supposed to work the same booth as me." Sam handed the paper that was printed and Jazz's eyes widened.

"that's impossible. I know Danny and he would never to bother at even looking at the website." Jazz shouted. Good thing thing that Sam added a sound proof wall to her grandma's room otherwise both girls would be in trouble.

"Maybe Tucker spilled or it was forced out him. you know how is in nervous situations."

"I know, but i guess that i will just have to deal with working with Danny at the fair."

"That's the way to deal with it, but I still think that Danny didn't just sign up to get out of class." Jazz heisted.

Sam sighed a thank you and Jazz went to take a shower and change. Sam checked out her im to see that Ghostboy3000 wanted to be her friend. The avatar was all that she needed, it was Danny Fenton who wanted to talk to her. She sighed and accepted without thinking. And then a message box popped up.

**Ghostboy3000: Hey Sam see that you got my little heads up. **

Sam just rolled her eyes.

**Gothica: Yeah, i just wish that i had food on my stomach so i could on barfed on your name when i found out.**

**Ghostboy3000: Wouldn't that damage your computer?**

**Gothica: NO it wouldn't. **

**Ghostboy3000: of course it wouldn't**

**Gothica: What does that mean?**

**Ghostboy3000: nothing, well how's your family? **

**Gothica: away on a curise**

**Ghostboy3000: oh, well just wondering **

**Gothica: Why are you so interested in me?**

**Ghostboy3000: You just seem so different , you r not like the others.**

Sam's eyes widened at this and she thought that he was being serious, but then she remembered how he just dates girls and doesn't really care about them and she didn't want to be a part of them.

**Gothica: Oh you mean the rest of the girls that you've dated. **

**Ghostboy3000: Sam don't be like this, just listen i want get to know you more, that's all and if you like this side of me then we could stay friends. **

Sam thought about this and then remembered the words that amber told her to act like _Sam act like you like him._ the words ran through her head.

**Gothica: oh ok so i guess that u forgot about the challenage that i was so looking forward to doing.**

Sam smirked. She pretended to be hurt, it was soo easy.

**Ghostboy3000: No that's not what not i mean, i meant after the challenage.**

**Gothica: Oh, so you don't think that you could actually like me more than a friend.**

**Ghostboy3000: well, i don't know anymore, how bout this we meet at the mall for lunch and hang out the rest of the day?**

**Gothica: K, casual?**

**Ghostboy3000: yes just wear your regualar clothes and bring some money and that book.**

**Ghostboy3000 Signed off**

Sam sighed and got up and changed into a blank top with a circle on it, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers. She got the book and set it down on her bed. Then she felt a small gust of wind and noticed that her window was open. She walked over and then found a rose on her window sill. It was an exotic purple, on there it had a note:

_My heart beats a thousand times faster when I see you from above_

_My mind only focuses on you when I can't find you. _

_ALL I can think about is you, Samatha Manson, i only have this to say:_

_I am in love with you._

_love, _

_Your Secret Adminer._

"What the heck? Who's my secret adminer?" Sam thought out loud.

* * *

Author's note: I planned this chapter to be longer, but decided that i can add another chapter from this, sorry it took me soo long to update, through out the summer i was busy with summer school (another note: my mom made me go!), volunteering, camp, and now school, it's harder to find time to write for this story. So i made myself sit down and finish this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: Talk and Small Talk

**Author's Note: I swear that I lost my way with this story, and I kept redoing this chapter starting with completely different points in time but I'm back on track with another chapter. So I hope that you guys like it…PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, cuz if I did, then it would still be on and going on its eighth season right now! or Flyleaf.....  


* * *

**

Chapter Five

_Some of the greater things in life are unseen thats why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream…_

_Anonymous_

_My heart beats a thousand times faster when I see you from above_

_My mind only focuses on you when I can't find you._

_ALL I can think about is you, Samantha Manson, I only have this to say:_

_I am in love with you._

_love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Went through her head as Sam went to meet Danny at the mall. Who would want to be her secret admirer? After all Danny…was another story, right? Sam tugged at her shirt. Jazz had helped her with the clothes since she was too dazed about the note. Jazz had chosen a black short sleeved short that was Sam's usual length. The shirt that had the chorus to Flyleaf's I'm so sick on the front. She had also dark blue jeans with a white belt with rainbow studs on it. And she also had on black and blue vans on. Jazz knew who Sam was and what her style was. Sam spotted Danny waiting by entrance and started to walk over there. More like stumbling her way there. Sam was so shocked that she could fall over and black out at any moment. Yet she made her way over to him. Sam could see that Danny was wearing jeans with his usual shirt, except when he saw her, he became confused, but worried mostly.

"Sam?" Danny took her hand and came to her side instantly.

"Are you okay?" He continued.

"I think so, I'm just really dizzy" Sam held her hand to her forehead as Danny supported her. He couldn't help but feel at fault for Sam feeling this way. I did this to her, she would have never felt this way if I hadn't asked her to come her or maybe it was…no it couldn't have been that. Come on Danny get a hold of yourself.

"Sam, do you want to just go home? Because I think that—Danny was cut off by Sam who was nodding her head slowly. Sam couldn't help but feel like for some strange reason, like she was growing weak. As much as she didn't like Danny, or maybe she felt something more…she could feel a new gap growing for her feelings for Danny. But at the moment thinking about anything that confused her and made her think anymore would require too much energy. Danny led her to his car, which was a silver Volvo. He placed her in the front seat and placed a seat belt on her.

"Thank you Danny" Sam whispered softly to him. She felt that she had at least a little more energy now with Danny than before when she was by herself. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were so comforting, so perfect.

"You're welcome" He whispered back. As much as his mind was telling him to just help her back home, something else told his body to lean in and stare into her eyes. It didn't take much to kiss her. Time seemed to pass so fast in that moment, that the two thought that they were in the year 3000. Soon the kiss became deeper as passion took over, but then Sam who realized what they were doing, used all her strength to pull away. And by the time that she managed break the kiss, she blacked out. Danny was caught in a daze until he saw Sam. Then he became serious, and started for Sam's house. Jazz would know what to do. Besides, even if he did know what to do, Danny couldn't help but feel hurt whenever he looked Sam now. Soon enough he managed to pull up to Sam's mansion's driveway where Jazz was sitting down and writing. She wore a black pair of jeans and a white shirt with a dark blue headband. Danny flew out of the car and up to her.

"Jazz" He landed on the ground.

"What is it Danny?" Jazz didn't even look at him."Sam"

"What's wrong with Sam?" Jazz looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with concerned.

"She fainted, well...And she's in my car. What do you think that we should do?" Danny explained as he and Jazz ran over to his car. Jazz put her hand to Sam's forehead and sighed of relief.

"She'll be okay, we just need to take her to her room." "Easy enough" Danny shrugged.

"Carefully as a team Danny" Jazz stopped him from picking up Sam. "Fine" Danny sighed as Jazz thought of a way to carry Sam. If Danny carried her by the feet and I lean her against my shoulders and carry her arms then he'll get to see her face. Jazz thought and agreed with herself. "Danny, grab Sam's feet. I'll carry her arms." Jazz told him as she carefully picked up Sam by her arms and Danny picked Sam up by her feet. They brought her to her room and sat Sam on her bed. Sam looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. _**Who would want to do this to Sam? **_Danny thought of a list of villains but only came up with his name. He moaned of frustration as he put his head in his hands. Jazz noticed this and came over to comfort her brother.

"Danny, look I know that you and Sam are complicated. But that's no reason to beat yourself up over a little thing like this." Jazz sighed. "I know, but I don't know anymore…"

"Are you saying that you're liking Sam?"

"What?" Danny looked up at her like if she was crazy.

"You know that you can tell me everything, right?"

"Yes, Jazz"

"Danny, look, I'll be downstairs if you want to talk. If not, then you can stay up here with Sam until she wakes up. Okay?"

"Thanks, Jazz" Danny smiled sweetly at her as she left him alone with Sam. Danny couldn't help but smile at Sam. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Then he realized what he called Sam and looked down. _**What's wrong with you Fenton? You can't like Sam because if you then you'll lose the bet. Bad Fenton. Think of something else anything but Sam. She looks really pretty like that. Its like she's sleeping beauty from that movie. **_Then Danny felt his heart stop and his breath stop as he watched Sam take a deep breath in and her breathe out. Her scent reached to him. It was lavender and something that he couldn't place a name on. The smell made him crave more, like he had been searching his whole life looking for that scent and now that he found it he wanted more. It was addicting, and so alluring.

"Why cant I stop thinking about you?" Danny asked Sam as he walked over to her window. He sat at the edge and thought a minute and decided to lie low with Sam until she got better. Maybe things would get better by the festival.

"Danny?" Sam's eyes flew open as she sat up, trying to grasp the fact that he was in her room.

"Sam?" Danny went over to Sam's side instantly.

"What happened? I remembered that we kissed, then nothing" Sam was trying to figure out of they got to her room.

"I drove you home and Jazz helped me to carry you to your room"

"So what's that?" Sam noticed something different on the window and she pointed to a red rose and a note connected to it. Danny went over to the still and was very impressed. _I was the one who sent the first rose, why would there be another? _Danny thought as he opened the card and read it then looked at Sam with a very alarmed look in his eyes.

"What is it? Read it out loud" Sam told him as she decided not to get up.

"Okay, here's what it says:

'Why a rose could never smell as sweet or as beautiful as you? Or could ever compare with your beauty?

Or even compare with the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh

Or when you smile?

Why can't I stop thinking about you? I don't know

Why I cant get your face out of my heart?

I don't know

But I only the fact that my heart lives only for you.

Your Secret Admirer" Danny gritted his teeth together when he said the last line. For some reason he didn't like the fact that anyone other than him could…did he think that? Danny shook his head and decided to study the rose and note. He didn't recognize the handwriting but it looked perfect. And then he saw something in the rose, there were sparkles in it. He looked closer to see something familiar about the rose and looked at the first rose Sam had gotten. It had the same shine as the red rose.

"Danny are you okay? Why are you--Sam was cut off by Danny.

"Sorry Sam, but I have to go somewhere. I'll be back soon. Just trust me when I say this, don't breathe the roses. At all" Danny sighed as he went out of Sam's room and past Jazz.

"Danny? Is everything okay?" Jazz started to say, but he walked quickly to his car and started the engine. He drove to Tucker's house and parked in by the sidewalk. He went into an alley and transformed into Danny Phantom and turned intangible and went into Tuckers room.

"Tuck, we need to talk"

* * *

**Oooo, good cliff-hanger, please REVIEW**

**Katara12171**


End file.
